ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Grabola
Grabola is an evolved version of Gabora originating from sometime in the future. Appearance Grabola resembles Gabora for the most part, with the noticeable exception of its head. The plates that covered the head of the original Gabora are now the monster's actual skull, with it no longer possessing eyes due to not needing them in its underground environment. Its lower jaw is split into three. As for the rest of its body, Grabola's back is smoother than Gabora's, and its feet have devolved into spade-like flippers which it uses to tunnel underground. When it has consumed a substantial amount of Colorium, Grabola's normally drab scales light up in a variety of colors. History During the time of the dinosaurs, several different races of kaiju survived by feeding on radioactivity, which was in much greater supply in the past. However, as time went by, radioactive materials became far less common, forcing these kaiju to tunnel underground in search of sustenance. Millions of years later, when humans discovered how to build nuclear weapons, radioactivity greatly increased, leading to several of the old kaiju returning to the surface to feed. Species such as Gabora would become more successful than ever before... until eventually, the humans left Earth in search of more habitable planets. For a while, leftover nuclear waste gave the Gaboras all the food they needed, but as the years went past, radioactive materials were again swallowed up by the Earth. The Gaboras once again retreated underground, but this time, they wouldn't come back up. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Taking the protective plates they had worn all those years and evolving to permanently merge them with their heads, the Gaboras developed into a race truly adapted for underground life, abandoning their sight in favor of greater smell and touch. Despite their evolution, the Grabolas couldn't seem to find enough material to survive... That's when they found Colorium. A material never discovered by humans and only vaguely known of by other races such as Ultras, nobody expected a treasure trove to have ever been present in the depths of Earth! Though they couldn't see its bright colors, the material gave off odors and textures that were unmistakable to the Grabolas' senses, and was more than enough to sustain them. They evolved to process and channel Colorium, and came to colonize underground systems across the future Earth. They were completely undisturbed until an unknown alien rediscovered Earth and sensed the kaiju's potential as weapons of invasion. Ultraman Deino E TBA R/B: Awakening TBA Something of Cdr's TBA Forms - Charged= Charged Grabola When Grabola has consumed enough Colorium to sustain itself, it will become this form. This can be considered its "healthy" form. Powers and Abilities * Charged Grabola retains the abilities of its Blank form, although they are enhanced. For example, it can burrow even faster now, and its senses are even more acute. * Colorium Ray: Grabola opens its mouth, its lower jaw splitting open, and spews a rainbow-colored beam of Colorium. It is very powerful, on par with Ultraman's own Colorium Ray. * Colorium Reflect: As its scales are charged with Colorium, beam attacks such as Specium Rays will simply be reflected off of Grabola's body like a mirror. }} Weaknesses Grabola is completely blind. Gallery GRBOLA.jpg Trivia * Grabola was named for two things: it's what its first picture called it, and it resembles a fusion of Gabora and the Graboids from Tremors. * I only remembered the Colorium Ray halfway through the history section. Originally, its powers were to be derived from some other rainbow-colored mineral. * Grabola actually has several parallels to Deathzum. * Out of my free-to-use kaiju, Grabola is unusually popular. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Ultraman Deino Continuity Category:Darklops Rogue Category:Gabora Variations Category:R/B: Awakening Kaiju